


The Shape of Love

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Petting, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: A date night turns into discovering how deep their love runs for the first time
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Shape of Love

After Jihyun Kim had come back from his self healing journey and had confessed his feelings to you, he thought your relationship would be smooth sailing from that moment on. Little did he know, he would become a nervous, stuttering mess every time your hands so much as grazed his own and his whole neck would flush red when he caught you staring at him with admiration.

So this is what it was like to be loved unconditionally. It was a nice feeling, it kept him warm on the coldest nights, but it wasn’t something he was used to. To better acclimate to the feeling of a new relationship, after some time you and he had decided that you would have a date night once a week. You both would each switch back and forth on who planned it and the whole goal was to just spend time with each other outside of the RFA messenger app and hiding from Mint Eye.

It was a good idea too, Jihyun had learned so much about you just from the places you took him and he only hoped his soul was being displayed for you as brightly as yours was for him. On your fourth official date, Jihyun decided he wanted to take you somewhere special to him, somewhere where you could create art together. What better way to explore each others souls than to create something beautiful and straight from the heart together?

“Jihyun, won’t you please tell me where you’re taking me?” you giggled and Jihyun felt his stomach do a flip at that sound. That sound: one of his favorite things in the world. Something that he wished he could paint so that he could never forget it. It was a sound that made him forget where he was and just made him stop to listen in amazement at one of the things about that brought a feeling of serenity.

“It’s a surprise, patience.” Jihyun hummed softly, grazing your hand with his own before pulling away, not before flushing red across his nose. “We’ll be there soon.”

You and Jihyun were walking side by side on a sidewalk in the city. It was a warm summer night and you held a light coverup in one hand, leaving the other closest to Jihyun swinging freely in hopes that he might envelope it with his own. He didn’t, he never did, which is fine. You knew he loved you and that he just needed time to get used to being in a relationship again. You wouldn’t push him, being patient would give you more of a reward in the long run. Not that you needed a reward, just even being in Jihyun’s presence was more than enough for you.

“Then can you at least give me a hint as to what we’re doing.” You pleaded and this time you hesitantly wrapped your free arm around his closest to you. You felt him shudder underneath you before gently pulling away and sending you a kind smile. “Sorry.”

“We’re going to get a little messy today. I hope you don’t mind, I brought you an extra tee shirt of mine so your dress wouldn’t get ruined.” Jihyun’s clear eyes sought out your own and your heartbeat sped up just with your eyes meeting.

“I don’t mind, thank you darling.” Jihyun’s gait slowed and you followed with him, standing outside of a darkened building. “What’s this?”

“Our date location.” He sent you a cheeky wink before pulling out a key from a chain under his shirt. “I hope you like pottery.”

As he opened the door and ushered you in, your senses were bombarded with the smell of wet clay and you glanced at Jihyun hesitantly. “I can’t say I’ve ever tried, to be quite honest.”

Your lover sent you a soft smile and quietly handed you the extra tee he had promised you. “That’s alright, love. I can show you.” As he turned on the lights, you noticed the way Jihyun walked around with a sense of familiarity and fondness. “I’ve been coming here for a few weeks now. I’m no expert, but I do think I’ve got the hang of it.” You watched as he sat down in front of a pottery wheel with a clump of wet clay in front of him. “Want to come over here and we can work on something together?”

You silently padded your way over to him and sat down behind him on the bench, your head straining to see anything above his shoulders. Jihyun chuckled and adjusted himself so you both were sitting thigh to thigh, one of his arms wrapped around your waist and that same hand connected with your own as he started guiding you in kneading out all the bubbles in the clay.

You relished in the feeling of his bare thigh pressing against your own, of his arm around your waist and the way his lithe fingers guided yours gently, but also in a way that exuded strength. Jihyun’s hands were something of a sculpture to you; his fingers were long and gentle and the way that he held everything with such grace was something that you wished you could display like a painting.

“Here darling, like this.” Jihyun’s hands covered your own completely and guided you to press out the last of the bubbles with more intensity than before.

Feeling his eyes watching you, you turned your face up to Jihyun’s and your nose brushed against his softly. “Hi,” you breathed out, afraid to move in case you startled him.

“Hi,” he whispered back before moving his hand from yours to push back a piece of loose hair that had fallen out of place behind your ear. “You’re beautiful.”

Your face flushed and you broke eye contact with the boy you loved. “Jihyun,”

Jihyun gently grabbed your chin, smearing it with clay, and he forced your eyes to meet his again. “Don’t,” his soft voice came out firm and your mouth opened slightly in shock. “You’re beautiful. Please allow me to tell you that.”

“You’re beautiful too, Jihyun.” You whispered back, taking your free hand and resting it against his cheek. “Your soul shines so brightly.” Leaning into your hand and not caring about the clay getting all over his face, Jihyun closed his eyes peacefully and as you moved your other hand to his other cheek, you inched your way closer to him, close enough that you could feel his breath on your lips. “Is this okay?”

Jihyun closed the small gap between you two hesitantly and you sucked in a sharp breath as his lips met yours sweetly. As your heartbeat started picking up, so did the intensity of the kiss. Jihyun’s tongue swiped softly over your lip before you opened your mouth to meet his tongue with your own and his hands moved into your hair, holding your head with such tenderness that you didn’t want to move, even if you could. A soft moan escaped from Jihyun’s mouth as you gently nipped at his bottom lip before soothing it over with your tongue and pulling away.

“I am so in love with you.” Jihyun’s words brought blood rushing to your ears and you rested your forehead against his, your noses brushing with every breath you both took.

“I’m in love with you too, Jihyun.” He pressed another light kiss to the corner of your mouth before pulling away slightly.

Taking one look at you, Jihyun started to laugh and once you took a look at him, you started to laugh as well. The pair of you continued to laugh until there were tears streaming down your faces and you were doubled over and leaning on each other for support. “We look ridiculous.” Jihyun smoothed his hand over your hair, frowning at the clay matted in it. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” you smiled, lacing your fingers together with his own. “This has been our best date yet.” Jihyun repositioned himself behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands on top of your own. “So, artist Kim Jihyun, what are we molding today?”

As his foot gently pressed down on the pedal that spun the wheel, he guided you hands to start a bowl shape. “How about a flower vase?” You hummed in agreement and he continued. “It’s something we can use on our kitchen table.”

“Good idea, darling.” You murmured, looking over your shoulder and studying your lover’s face as his brow furrowed in concentration. “Next week you and I will have to go flower picking for flowers to go in the vase.”

“I would like that. Maybe you’d let me paint you laying in the flowers?” Jihyun’s hands stilled for a moment for him to look at you and you smiled softly before nodding your head and kissing his cheek. The rest of the time spent shaping the vase was in a calm quiet, both of you relishing in the comfort of being around the other. “We will have to wait for the shop owner to come in tomorrow to put it in the kiln and then we can choose to leave it blank or we can paint it.”

“What will give me another date quicker?” You asked as you ran your joint hands under hot water, you and Jihyun both taking turns scrubbing the clay out from under your nailbeds.

“If it would make you happy, we could go on a date every day.” Jihyun answered as he watched you pull off his tee shirt you had previously put on over your dress and a blush covered his cheeks when more of your thighs started to get exposed as your dress rose up from the action. “Let me help.”

You couldn’t help but notice as his gaze lingered on your bare chest that was flushed red with the feeling of Jihyun being so close to you. “Thank you.”

Jihyun bent down and stole another quick kiss from you, causing both of you to giggle. “Thank you, for this wonderful date. Now, what do you say we head back to my place and open a bottle of wine?” Jihyun held his arm out for you to wrap your free one around, much like you tried to do earlier and you smiled at him before doing so, comfortably easing your way into his side as he led you to his home. “If you would like, you can take a shower to get the clay out of your hair. I can give you one of my shirts and some pants to wear home, I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’d like that, thank you Jihyun.” You stole a quick glance at the man to find him already watching you, a soft smile painting his lips and as you opened your mouth to speak again, he covered your lips with his own.

This was a sweeter, a lazier kiss than the one you both shared earlier but nonetheless, it still left you breathless and wanting more. That was a common theme in your relationship with Jihyun: you always selfishly wanted more. More time spent in his presence, more stolen glances and brushes of your hands against one another. There was something just so intoxicating about being around him.

“Go on then, you know where the bathroom is. I will set some clothes for you to wear on my bed and then cue up a movie to watch.” Jihyun reluctantly released you from his grasp and you felt his eyes trail you the entire time you walked to the bathroom.

Humming to yourself, you turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower, taking comfort in the smell that could only be described as Jihyun. Sweet and spicy with a small hint of paint that always constantly lingered on his skin and after you dried off and dressed yourself in some light blue silk pajama pants and one of his signature black tees that he laid out for you, you met him in the living room.

“You look comfortable.” He noted, handing you a glass of wine and you took it from him, settling down on the couch next to him. “I hope you don’t mind that I put this movie on.” You glanced at the screen and was met with Zen’s face, contorted in something you could only hope was anguish. You raised your eyebrows at Jihyun, an amused smile playing on your lips. “It’s actually good if you watch it.”

“Sure,” you agreed, leaning your head on his shoulder and Jihyun sighed contentedly as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Don’t you want to take a shower too?”

Jihyun ruffled his damp hair and you shrieked as some water droplets covered your face. “Already ahead of you.” Before you could respond, Jihyun repositioned himself to where he was sitting facing you, his nose touching yours. “Would you mind if I tried something?”

You silently nodded your head, your breath caught in your throat and Jihyun brought his hands up to your face, lightly running his fingertips over your forehead, eyelids, down your nose and tracing your lips, almost like he was trying to memorize every single curve of your face. You shuddered under his touch as his fingers traced down your neck and dipped into your shirt, gently covering your collarbones with soft touches. As his hands reached your face again, Jihyun covered your lips with his own and you let out a soft sigh. His hands roaming over your shoulders and down to your hips, brushing the bare skin underneath the loose tee shirt you were wearing was a distant memory as his lips followed the curve of your neck. Your hands that were previously by your side had woven their way into his hair and you urged him to continue with his slew of kisses.

As his kisses turned more passionate, his hands wandered under your shirt, gently brushing your stomach with his knuckles and you did the same, your hands slipping under the unbuttoned part of his shirt and his chest quivered under your touch as he explored more of your bare skin. Pulling away from your exposed collarbones, Jihyun looked at you with his eyes wide, chest heaving up and down. He held you close for a moment, both of you opting to stay quiet and sip on your wine. After a beat of silence, Jihyun opened his mouth to speak. “Thank you for being patient with me.”

“Jihyun, loving you is a great blessing,” you admitted, brushing back a strand of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. “You have nothing to thank me for, I’m willing to wait for you as long as you need, you know that.”

“I’m tired of having you wait.” Jihyun cupped your face in one hand and rubbed gentle circles on your cheek. “I’m tired of waiting. I waited two years to see you again, I can’t stand not being without you for one moment more.”

You pressed a kiss to his palm, covering your hand with his own. “Then don’t,” you replied softly. “Be with me, let me be yours. I love you, Jihyun.”

“I love you, MC.” Jihyun replied, kissing you once more. “I cannot wait until our next date night.”

“Flower picking will be lovely,” you hummed, settling in so your back was against his solid chest, Jihyun wrapping one arm around your waist, the other bringing the wine glass back up to his lips. “Shall we restart Zen’s movie so we can tell him we saw it?”

Jihyun brushed a kiss against your temple and your senses were filled with him. “If that’s what you’d like to do, darling. I’m happy just sitting and holding you like this all night.”

You laughed and turned to press a kiss against his adams apple. “Or we could do that,” you agreed, turning off the TV and starting in on mindless chatter with Jihyun.

After that night, Jihyun and your relationship was smooth sailing. You two were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame and you would have it no other way. To anyone else, waiting for someone for two years was a something of a nightmare, especially when you weren’t sure they would come back to you. But to you, the wait was worth it; you would wait a million more years just to be able to love Jihyun Kim for even a moment.

Every time you passed by your kitchen table in your house you shared with Jihyun, you stopped to adjust the flowers in the lopsided vase that you and he had sculpted that night many years ago. It was a reminder of the night you molded your two souls together, never looking back at any regrets of the past after that moment.


End file.
